Pokemon Evergreen: Sachi's story
by Ichibi the eevee
Summary: A transcript of f my playthrough of the FireRed rom hack "Pokemon Evergreen" by redditor CosmicF0am. Rated T just to be safe. Discontinued.
1. Departure

My name is Sachi, and I'm a pokemon trainer. ...At least, I am now. My dad died in a flying accident when I was five, and since then, my mom has been overly protective of me. Until today, I haven't been allowed to leave Evergreen Town even with the protection of my eevee, and so she's still a rank amateur in battle, just as she was the day she hatched. But today I turn 10, and mom can no longer keep me cooped up in this small town. Today, I go out to see the world.

I grab Eevee's pokeball as well as my shoes and walk downstairs. "Mom, I'm leaving. Today's my birthday and you no longer have any authority over me."

Mom looks at me sadly. "Sachi, there's something I never told you, but now that you've come of age, I think it's time. Your father's death was no accident."

"Wha- what do you mean by that mom?"

"Have you ever heard of team Rocket?"

"Yeah… they're the ones those boys Red and Ethan fought when you were a kid, right?"

"That's right. They claim to have disbanded, but they've been working in the shadows all this time. They killed your father. That's why I've been so protective all these years."

"Then Eevee and I will go train in the forest, and some day, I'll defeat them once and for all."

Mom gives a small sigh. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, I will mom."

Go next door and get a map from Akari, don't go to high-numbered routes, and remember you always have a home here."

"Okay, thanks mom."

I do as she says. "Hey Akari, mom said you'd give me a map right?"

"Yup, here you go!"

"Thank you!"

"By the way, professor Oak is looking for you. His lab is north of here, in Harmony town."

"Alright, thanks! See ya!"

"Bye!"

I head north, and come across a cave with a sign telling me that Undelich City is on the other side. I look at my map and realize I've gone a mile too far, so I backtrack south. I come across a house in the woods, and hear a struggle within, so I decide to investigate. Inside, a rocket grunt is standing over the dead body of an old man, and as soon as I enter, he rushes me. "Leave no witnesses!"

I cry out, cowering behind Eevee. Grunt sends out a poochyena. Eevee tackles it and it goes down surprisingly fast, and the grunt pushes past me and runs off.

Eevee gives me a light nuzzle, smiling at me, and I pull her into a hug. "You alright Vee?" She nuzzles me affectionately. A bit shaken, I stand up and look around. The old man seems to be clutching something to his chest; a small shard of red stone, which seems to be from some ancient tool. I take it, thinking it must be valuable if team Rocket wants it, and head to Harmony Town.


	2. Our Mission

AN: Wow, 8 views already! This has onle been up for about two hours. Thank you Blades of Chance and Warhammer4Life for warning me about Farla and her gang. Anyway, here's chapter two!

* * *

I enter Harmony Town, walking toward Oak's lab. A young girl starts walking beside me, carrying an egg. "Um, excuse me miss, would you like a pokemon egg? I can't take care of it you see, but you seem like a nice person."

"Sure, I can take it. What is it?"

"I don't know, it was lying in the street. What kind of person would just abandon it like that?"

"Probably team Rocket, they're the worst of the worst. Anyway, this is my destination, see you around."

"Alright, bye then!" She hands me the egg and walks off. I enter Oak's lab with a smile, and find Imako already there.

Oak greets me with a half smile. "Ah, Sachi, glad you could finally make it."

"I'm sorry professor, I was held up on the way here."

Imako frowns. "Doesn't help that your only method of contact with her is through my sister."

"Oh, hush, she's here now. Anyway, I believe it is time for the youth of this region to once again drive off the thugs known as team Rocket. They have claimed many trainers' pokemon as their own, and through bribery and raw power have convinced the authorities to turn a blind eye. Their wealth and tight grip on the government has left the average person powerless to stop them. We must convince the guild leaders, those who once kept balance in this land, that they must unite and reclaim our beloved region! I am asking the two of you, with our help pf course, to gain the trust of the guild leaders and take this matter to the league. With their power, it might be possible to drive out team Rocket and reclaim this land! Your father, Sachi, and your mother, Imako, met their end at the hands of team Rocket, so you both know how serious this is. Use the pokedex I gave you to document how team Rocket's poaching and use of force has affected the pokemon of this land."

Imako smiles. "Seems like quite the mission. Think you can handle it Sachi? Of course, I can do it alone if you're scared."

"I am not scared! You probably couldn't handle one grunt!"

"Whatever you say babe. Smell ya later gramps!"


End file.
